Acima de tudo
by Winry Rockbell HK.Depp
Summary: Fanfic EdxWin, blablabla romântica xD. Vamos ver... Alphonse convence Edward a tirar umas férias em Resembool. Mas era só pra fazer o irmão se deparar com Winry depois de tanto tempo. Agora, com os dois juntos novamente, o que será que vai acontecer? xD
1. Resembool

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Legendas:**

_blablabla – Flashback_

"blablabla" – pensamentos

**(blabla) – comentários felizes da autora no meio da fic. (Adoro fazer isso)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Cap 1 – Resembool**

Debruçado sobre a escrivaninha, Edward Elric dormia apoiado sobre o braço esquerdo.

Não só pelo fato de que seu braço direito era de metal, e portanto, seria um tanto desconfortável dormir apoiado nele, este já exercia outra função. Segurava firmemente uma foto de sua infância. Ele, Alphonse e Winry, que tinham no rosto, um sorriso daqueles divertidos, de orelha a orelha. **(Tipo assim:DDDDDD, sabe? xD)**

O irmão mais novo, Alphonse Elric, estava acordado**(Mas é ÓBVIO que ele estava acordado, já viu armadura dormir? .-.)** apenas o observava, um pouco confuso, e com visíveis saudades estampadas em sua face.

Ahh, como sentia falta da sua infância. Daqueles tempos em que não precisavam se preocupar com nada além de se divertir. Naquela época eles podiam deitar-se e deixar-se levar pelo sono enquanto supunham do quê brincariam no dia seguinte.

Mas agora tudo era diferente... Eles tinham problemas com os quais se mantinham ocupados grande parte do tempo**(Lê-se TODO o tempo)**. Problemas que não eram tão simples a ponto de poderem ser deixados de lado.

Fossem os homunculus, o sarcasmo do coronel Mustang ou a terrível sensação de culpa devido ao ocorrido após a falhada tentativa de Transmutação Humana de sua mãe, Trisha Elric... Tudo que os cercava eram problemas.

Ver Edward dormindo tão tranquilamente era raro.

Para Ed, olhar para aquela foto era como voltar aos velhos tempos e relembrar todos aqueles momentos felizes que vivera... Aquilo, mesmo que por tempo limitado, lhe tranqüilizava, de certa forma.

Mas tempo...

Era algo que ele não tinha.

Ainda assim, Alphonse se perguntava como Winry conseguia tranqüilizar o irmão mais velho, fato incrível que ele raramente conseguia.

Como poderia Ed, tranqüilizar-se e dormir até com um meio sorriso nos lábios, provavelmente vindo de um grande, largo e lindo sorriso de seus sonhos, só de passar alguns minutos olhando para a tal foto?

Ele não sabia.

Apenas desconfiava, mas não sabia.

Era difícil acreditar que lembranças presas em uma foto antiga ou que uma garota pudessem fazer tão bem ao irmão mais velho, que raramente encontrava-se sorrindo, ou qualquer outro semelhar à um sorriso.

Era estranho pensar e acreditar nisso, mas ele, de certa forma compreendia o irmão e até sentia-se da mesma forma. Acreditava ser o único no mundo capaz de compreendê-lo.

Achava que era até meigo o esforço do irmão para fingir que não se importava com Winry, com lembranças ou com qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o corpo do irmão.

Mas Al sabia que ele se importava, e muito. A cada ato que Winry jurava ser por puro desleixo do loiro, eram na verdade preocupações. Edward se preocupava demais com cada e qualquer ato que cometia. Tinha, acima de tudo, medo de fazer com que Winry sofresse, assim como acreditava ter feito o irmão sofrer. Ele sabia que seus erros eram imperdoáveis, e não queria ter mais e mais gafes como aquelas escritas em sua lista. Ele era cuidadoso, talvez até demais. O que fazia de sua vida, uma prisão de tristezas, sem diversões ou quaisquer forma de afeto. Pelo menos era o que parecia, mas Edward tinha suas maneiras de demonstrar o que sentia. O problema, é que apenas o irmão o entendia. E ele o entendia apenas porque também sentia o mesmo que o irmão.

Ele tinha certeza que Winry, sua infância, e contudo suas lembranças, eram o único conforto do mais velho dos Elric.

Mas o mais engraçado era ver que longe dela, Edward não conseguia esconder as saudades. Pelo menos não enquanto dormia – Riu, divertindo-se com seus pensamentos.

Mas de qualquer forma, Alphonse sabia o que o irmão sentia, pois aqueles tempos, e aqueles momentos tranqüilizavam a ele também, entretanto, ele sabia que a vida de Edward, por mais que ele tentasse mostrar-se forte sempre, era um conflito interno.

Ele sabia que Ed queria recuperar o corpo perdido do irmão, de qualquer maneira, custe o que custasse.

E isso não era mais que outro problema dos irmãos Elric.

Edward mal tinha tempo para descansar e pensar em si mesmo. Mal tinha noticias sobre a Pedra Filosofal e já estava lá, procurando, pensando. **( e como matuta esse garoto ó.o)**

Alphonse também almejava recuperar o próprio corpo, e ainda mais queria recuperar o braço e a perna do irmão que tanto se esforçava. Mas depois de tanto tempo, achava que já era hora dos dois terem um pouco de descanso.

Férias! Era essa a palavra certa.

Alphonse sorriu ao imaginar a alegria do irmão por dentro - por mais que escondesse isso - quando visse Winry.

Winry!

Sim, a Winry... Vovó Pinako... Resembool! Era pra lá que eles iriam.

A parte difícil seria convencer Edward.

Convencer o irmão cabeça dura de que ele também era humano e que precisava de descanso era no mínimo desgastante e difícil.

Mas ele iria convencê-lo.

Afinal, também sentia falta de Winry, Vovó Pinako, até do cão, Den, sentia saudades... E Al usaria, sem nenhum arrependimento, suas saudades como ótimas... Desculpas. **(Como o Al é malvado e.e)**

- Riu. -

E ainda tinha mais uma coisa; eles não tinham mandado sequer uma carta para Winry. Nenhuma.

Nem um "Olá! Estamos vivos, e vocês? Beijos. D"

Al ficava triste por isso, mas sabia que era porque Edward não queria preocupa-la ainda mais...

Os dois Elric já haviam passado por muitas brigas e se metido em muitos problemas. E Edward não queria ver Winry preocupada ou angustiada por causa disso.

E para fugir do assunto e enganar a sí mesmo, ele sempre dizia que já havia feito visitas por lá.

E ele tinha mesmo.

Visitas apenas para consertar o automail em pedaços. **(Legal, não? ¬¬)**

Al riu mais ainda ao lembrar-se da cara que Winry sempre fazia ao ver sua "obra de arte" destruída.

_- FlashBack - _

_- EU COLOQUEI A MINHA ALMA NESSE AUTOMAIL E É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ ME AGRADECE, SEU INGRATO?_

_- BAN – chave inglesa na testa._

_- Fim do FlashBack - _

Definitivamente, estava na hora de deixar a vida tumultuada e cheia de problemas um pouco de lado e descansar,aproveitando para tranqüilizar o pessoa de lá.

Ele e o irmão mais velho iriam sim, nem que para isso Alphonse tivesse que arrasta-lo pela rua a fora até a estação e obriga-lo a ficar quieto no banco do trem até que chegassem em Resembool.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- NÃO, eu NÃO vou, tenho muito o que fazer e você sabe, Alphonse.

- Mas, nii-san... ò.ó - Alphonse tentava argumentar, indignado.

- Não adianta, eu não vou. Tenho que conseguir achar informações

sobre a pedra filosofal e você me falando em férias? Eu tenho cara

de quem tira férias? - lançou uma cara psicótica para cima do irmão -

- TODOS precisam de férias, principalmente alguém com os nervos a flor da pele, feito você! – arriscou, cortando o mais velho.

- "Olhares malignos e caras psicóticas não funcionam mais depois de uma certa idade ¬¬"

- Ahh! Vamos lá, nii-san! Você precisa de férias, eu preciso de férias... E ainda tem a Winry. Vai me dizer que não está com saudades da Winry? ee – Alphonse o cutucou, com uma cara safada, divertindo-se com a situação.

Ao ouvir o nome da amiga de infância, Edward corou de imediato e quase pulou em cima do irmão.

- AAAHH! É CLARO QUE NÃO! QUEM TERIA SAUDADE DE UMA

MALUCA COM UMA CHAVE INGLESA QUE AINDA POR CIMA TEM COMPLEXO ASSASSINO? Ò-Ó#

- Você.

- Eu NÃO ò.ó – retrucava aos berros, balançando os braços.

- Bom, você diz isso... Mas... Quero ver quando um dia encontrar a

Winry se casando com um qualquer que possa ferir os sentimentos dela

e ela nem ligar mais pra vida, virar EMO e resolva cortar os pulsos,

aí sim você vai se arrepender e pensar "Poxa, eu podia ter ido lá dar

um oi a garota que eu amo"... **(EMO?? O-õ''')**

- O.O

CERTO, CERTO, NÃO ME ENCHE Ò.Ó. Vamos logo. E já vou avisando que não ficaremos mais que duas, e eu disse DUAS semanas, entendeu? E TEM MAIS, EU NÃO A AMO Ò.Ó

SOMOS SÓ... AMIGOS... A-MI-GOS! Argh u-ú' - bufou, irritado.

-WHEEEE!!!!- Al gritou, pulando de felicidade, como se os berros de Edward não tivesse sido o bastante para atrair a atenção das pessoas que passavam.

Pessoinhas felizes**(em outras palavras, figurantes xP)**: Criança esquisita, pelo amor de Deus...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Já podiam ver o lindo verde de Resembool. As árvores, os lugares conhecidos, pessoas que encontravam todos os dias...

Ao ver tudo aquilo, e sem que percebesse, Edward deixou escapar um sorriso no canto dos lábios, enquanto lembrava dos inúmeros bons momentos que havia passado ali.

Tinha esquecido seus problemas.

E pela primeira vez, ele estava indo para lá a descanso – ou talvez, a ver Winry – e tentaria esquecer as lembranças tristes.

Al estava empolgado com a viagem.

Gostava de vê-lo assim. Era como se aquela armadura não existisse e ao invés dela, estava lá o corpo de Al,se divertindo, como se fosse uma mera viagem à Central.

Ele sabia que não poderia se enganar por muito tempo e que logo voltaria para seu mundinho, seus problemas... Estaria irritado como sempre. Mas que mal lhe faria um descanso ou sonhar que estava tudo bem e que nada havia acontecido pelo menos uma vez na vida?

Se isso alegrava até o irmão... Então que mal lhe faria aproveitar e desfrutar também dessa situação rara?

- Enquanto Edward viajava em seus próprios pensamentos**(Legal, essa palavra tem dois sentidos na frase! Ele está viajando de trem, e nos pensamentos 8D – débil -)**, Alphonse mal conseguia se segurar de tanta alegria!

Ele poderia finalmente ver a Winry, a vovó, os velhos amigos, visitar o túmulo da mãe e dizer que sentia saudades. Ele finalmente havia voltado... Para viver uma vida normal, mesmo que por um curto tempo.

Mas mesmo assim,isso o alegrava, e muito!

Ninguém poderia imaginar a felicidade que Alphonse sentia em momentos como esses...

- PRÓXIMA PARADA : RESEMBOOL!!

Alphonse levantou-se num pulo.

- CHEGAMOS NII-SAN!!!

- S..sim, chegamos. - respondeu, ainda com aquele discreto sorriso que não conseguia tirar da face "alegre".

Sim, havia uma face alegre estampada no rosto do loiro que a muito não sorria. Uma face alegre, que mal conseguia disfarçar, mal conseguia se conter. Estava alegre, empolgado...

Caminharam vagarosamente, olhando para os lados, aproveitando cada segundo. Nada havia mudado... Eram as mesmas pessoas, os mesmos  
lugares, lojas, o lago, a cerca que eles costumavam pular e brincar... E tudo aquilo só fazia as saudades aumentarem.

E aumentaram mais ainda quando de longe já podiam avistar a casa amarela com uma grande placa, que mais de perto dizia "Automails Rockbell".

Ao ler o que estava escrito na placa, Edward sentiu um calafrio dos pés a cabeça.

Ainda assim, andava com aquele olhar indiferente, ou de peixe morto**(como preferirem xD)** que Edward raramente deixava de lado.

Já Alphonse, ao ver a placa, correu em disparada para a porta da casa, enquanto que Edward, reforçando seu teatrinho indiferente, continuou caminhando devagar.

Só que com cada vez mais passarinhos, borboletas, araras, elefantes, etc e tal, embrulhando seu estômago. Nervooooooooooooooso, mal se agüentava em pé.

Sim,ele estava com saudades _dela... _Da sua Winry... Quer dizer, da sua amiga Winry.

Muitas saudades.

E no fundo, ele sabia que Alphonse só tinha obrigado-o a vir para que matasse suas "ocultas" saudades.

Alphonse tocou a campainha.

- Já vai! - gritou de dentro da casa a voz da menina jovem.

A mesma que abriu a porta alguns minutos depois e que arregalou os olhos como se tivesse visto o próprio capeta.

Ela permaneceu estática por alguns segundos, com o queixo caído, procurando o que fazer ou dizer.

- ALPHONSE!?!?!!?!

- Eu. \o

- Ela pulou em cima do amigo, que era um tanto gelado, devido ao fato de ser fisicamente**(vou dar porrada se você que está lendo, achar que eu estou dizendo que o Al não é humano, okay? ù-ú)** uma armadura ambulante.

Mas não ligou muito não, matar as saudades era mais importante.

Depois de alguns minutos de abraço, Winry voltou à feição assustada de antes.

- AHHH!! CADÊ O ED? – sem nem dar tempo de Alphonse responder, a criatura já estava arrancando cabelos, desesperada – NÃOOO!! NÃO ME DIGA QUE O EDWARD MORREU! NÃO, EU NÃO AGUENTOOOO! – dramalhão mexicano – ELE MORREU EM UMA DESSAS LUTAS COM O TIO DA SICATRIZ, NÃO FOI? NÃO MINTA PRA MIM ALPHONSE!

-Matte, Winry!! – gota definitivamente ENORME na cabeça – O nii-san não morreu! Ele só está vindo devagar. – Disse apontando para o baixinho.

Winry levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Cadê ele?

- Atrás daquela velhinha... - °w°'

Winry suspirou.

- Ah... Então em altura eu não vou nem criar esperanças. Ele não mudou nada. – se fingiu de decepcionada.

Mas estava aliviada por dentro.

Ele estava bem... E o automail... O AUTOMAIL NÃO ESTAVA ESTRAGADO!!

No exato momento que viu o automail intacto, Winry pulou de alegria.

- O AUTOMAIL NÃO ESTÁ DESTRUÍDO!!!! – pulava, gritava, chorava.

Enquanto olhava perdidamente para Winry, nem se quer ouvia o que ela

berrava com tanta emoção.

Ele estava admirado de como ela tinha

crescido.

O cabelo comprido, ainda mais bonito, o jeito de moleca

continuava o mesmo, mas, a moleca travessa mais doce que já poderia

ter existido nesse mundo.

Edward não escutou absolutamente NADA do que

a menina gritava...

- Edward? – chamou.

E ele não ouviu.

- EDWARD!?

E ele continuou sem resposta.

Winry arremessou a chave inglesa com toda a força, fazendo o loiro cair com tudo no chão.

- ARGH! SUA MALUCA!! O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ DESSA VEZ SUA PIRADA? – gritava estatelado no chão.

A garota não deu ouvidos aos berros e resmungos do rapaz e foi correndo abraça-lo.

Um abraço desesperado, de saudade.

Ela era possessiva, e o abraçava como se não quisesse larga-lo nunca mais, Por medo de perdê-lo, talvez.

Edward até levantou os braços, na tentativa de retribuir o abraço, mas não conseguiu. Não sabia o que fazer ou dizer.

Estava constrangido.

Queria abraçá-la sim, mas como sempre, optou ir pelo lado rude.

Afastou-se da amiga e deu de ombros,para finalmente cumprimenta-la.

-Yo, maluca. - Disse, olhando para o lado. - "Eu me odeio." – pensou em seguida.

-Yo, Edward! Continua um grosso que mede centímetros...- retrucou. - "Mas que coisa... Ele não pode me abraçar nunca nessa vida? Será que ele me odeia tanto assim?"

- QUEM AQUI É TÃO BAIXINHO QUE NÃO DÁ PRA VER NEM COM UMA LUPA E QUE NÃO CRESCE NUNCA???? – Berrava, sem na verdade ligar muito pro que ela dizia. Estava mais é perdido nos pensamentos questionativos para si mesmo. - "Por que não a abracei quando tive chance?"

Winry bufou.

- Eu não disse tudo isso . - ¬¬'. - "Edward no baka! Não pode ser carinhoso uma vez só??"

-Argh, sua grossa - Como eu sou estúpido, GRAAAH! -

- Pinako aparece na porta -

- Olá a todos presentes, tentem não destruir o estabelecimento. – disse isso como se prevesse o que aconteceria a seguir...:

- QUEM AQUI É GROSSA? SEU NANICO METIDO? – Winry saiu correndo atrás do garoto com a chave inglesa em punhos - EDWAAAAAAAAARD!!

- OLÁ VELHA CADUC... AAAARGH! MATTE WINRYYYY!! MATTE MATTE!

- BAN -

°w°

_**Continua...**_

_­_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Okay, vocês não realmente esperavam que eu fosse deixar vocês(se é que tem alguém lendo essa joça xD) irem embora sem antes eu dar meu depoimento abitual, certo?**

**Bom, essa é minha primeira FanFic... Quer dizer, já até fiz vários protótipos de fanfics, mas nunca tive coragem de publicar algum, então, por favor, sejam razoáveis comigo xD. **

**Bom, quem me conhece sabe que eu sempre levo TUDO para o lado da diversão, eu pego o lado mais divertido da história, e uso e abuso deste. Maaas, eu tive a ajuda(ta, a BIG ajuda) da minha amiga Hachi-chan (agradecimentos à ela, que está me ajudando e ensinando como se faz uma fic xD), e quando ela deu a corrigidinha dela, vamos dizer que ela levou o capítulo para o famoso estilo "velho sábio", que eu amo, mas quase nunca uso xD. Então, não estranhem se nos próximos capítulos eu der uma louca e faça APENAS senas extremamente engraçadas, confusas e embaraçosas(ah, como eu amo isso xP). **

**Bom, é este, meu super depoimento :D**

**Se gostarem, por favor, reviews u-u. E se não gostarem tbm, críticas desde que sejam construtivas, sempre ajudam :P**

**Arigatou por gastar seu tempo lendo, Kissus kissus, ass:**

**Winry Rockbell [Anna Depp/Elric/Rockbell/H.K/blablabla minhas marcas**** registradas**


	2. Winry, o que deu em você?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Legendas:**

_blablabla_ – Flashback

"blablabla" – pensamentos

**(blabla) – comentários felizes da autora no meio da fic. (Adoro fazer isso)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Cap 1 – Winry, o que deu em você?**

O clima de brigas já havia passado faz tempo.

A menina loira encontrava-se no seu quarto deitada na cama, abraçada à

uma almofada, pensando na vida.

- "Aiai... O Edward e o Alphonse voltaram... Graças a Deus sem

nenhum machucado u-u... Argh, aquele idiota do Edward, sempre quebrando

meus automails Ò-ó... Poxa, eu coloco a alma naqueles LINDOS e PERFEITOS automails, e é assim que ele me retribuí... HUNF, aquele BAKA,

TONTO, GROSSO, BOBO, LIN..."

- A menina jogou a almofada contra a parede, deu um pulo da cama e

deu milhões de tapas no próprio rosto -

- ARGHHH! O QUE É QUE EU TO PENSANDO? COMO ASSIM, LINDO? DAONDE?

AQUELA CRIATURA PEQUENA? AQUELE ALPINISTA DE LEGO? ASSALTANTE DE BONECA

E TOQUINHO DE AMARRAR MULA? AAAAI! AONDE EU TO COM A CABEÇA? - bateu

com a chave inglesa na própria cabeça - Ugh xx... Acorda, Winry u-ú

Alguém bateu na porta, Winry saiu de seu trânse e foi ver quem era. Corou na hora. -

- Y..Yo Ed. ¬¬# - Ela respondeu, com a face ainda corada, e para piorar seus problemas, visivelmente corada.

O garoto tinha uma face desconfiada, e uma sombrancelha arqueada.

- O que é que você estava berrando sobre mim aí nesse seu quarto, Winry? E EU NÃO SOU BAIXINHO Ò-ó

- Ahhh!!!! CLARO que você não é baixinho... he, he, he – Winry tentava trocar de assunto, e movimentava os braços, agitada, o que estava deixando o garoto um tanto assustado.

- Eu sei que não u-ú... – Respondeu, disfarçando o medo da garota. - Mas e a pergunta que eu te fiz?

- Que pergunta? – Sorriu amarelo

- O que você estava aí pensando sobre mim? Ou melhor, BERRANDO

sobre mim? ¬¬'

- Ahhh, Ed... Sei que você sentiu a minha falta, mas já está imaginando coisas. Eu não estava nem PENSANDO(espirra: MENTIRA) em você. Estava aqui com minha cabeça nas nuvens, no céu da mecânica, sabe? – disse sem o habitual brilho nos olhos, que a garota sempre tinha quando o assunto era mecânica. E empurrou o garoto para fora do quarto – Agora vai saindo que tenho muito o que fazer, não estou de férias como você e o Alph... – sem quem conseguisse dizer mais nada, ou que conseguisse ao menos trancar a porta e voltar para seus pensamentos, Edward voltou-se para ela, e a segurou pelo braço, com uma séria face. Winry apenas corou e ficou o observando, imóvel, sem o que dizer e sem nem ao menos piscar.

- ... – ficou em silêncio por mais alguns minutos e finalmente conseguiu reagir - Me... ME SOLTA EDWARD, EU TENHO QUE TRABALHAR E VOCÊ ASSIM GRUDADO EM MIM ME... M... me-me-me... – Calou a boca na hora. Havia dito besteira.

- Não te solto até me dizer o que gritava sobre mim. E agora você terá que me responder mais uma pergunta. Eu te deixo o quê?

- Irritada ù.u – agiu rápida como sempre, rebatendo a pergunta do rapaz. No entanto, com pensamentos muito mais verdadeiros do que havia dito ao garoto. –

"Com vontade de te agarrar " - AARGH! WINRY, O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO?? – Berrava a menina, tendo um negócio na frente do garoto, que agora sim, podia declarar-se assustado. Ela sacudia os cabelos, dava tapas no próprio rosto. Estava realmente parecendo-se com uma maluca.

- Hã... Hãn? õo – "Eu sei que ela é maluca... Mas não sabia que isso tinha chegado à um ponto assim tão grave"

- AAAHH! EU NÃO DISSE NADA EDWARD, ME DEIXA TRABALHAR EM PAZ, SEU ENXERIDO! – Tentava soltar-se, mas o garoto não deixava. Tentava empurrá-lo, mas o garoto não se movia. Tentou fugir, mas também falhou. Ficou assim por alguns minutos, com várias tentativas fracassadas de "fuga". A coitada encontrava-se em uma situação bastante engraçada, para quem não soubesse o que se passava em sua cabeça. Como Edward, por exemplo, que continuava tentando disfarçar o medo da menina. Ele ignorou seus pensamentos, e empurrou a garota um pouco para trás, prensando-a contra a parede. – Você não sairá daqui, muito menos vai me tirar desse quarto até me dizer o que se passava na sua cabeça sobre mim. – voltou com aquele tom sério que fazia a garota estremecer por dentro.

- "Meu Deus... Meu coração tá a mil... meu rosto tá fervendo!!!

O que tá acontecendo comigo? ARGH, WINRY, SUA IDIOOOTA! X-X" – Continuava a garota com suas caras e bocas, "reboladas", sacolejadas, e tapinhas.

- Ca-ham...

- Ahn? AH, sim, sim! Certo... Eu não queria te magoar, mas como você é teimoso, eu vou falar... A verdade é que, eu só estava pensando em como você é baixo. E queria entender como pode um ser humano demorar tanto para crescer. Isso é, SE este ser humano crescer algum dia. – Mentiu, mas sentiu-se orgulhosa com a desculpa esfarrapada. Tinha certeza que o garoto concentraria-se em xingá-la e rebater os comentários sobre sua estatura física.

- O QUÊ? QUEM AQUI É TÃO BAIXO QUE NÃO SE CONSEGUE VER NEM COM

LUPA, QUE NÃO CRESCE NUNCA, E PARECE PARENTE DE FORMIGA?? Ò-ó – O garoto bobo realmente descuidou-se e afrouxou o braço da garota, que sem mais delongas tratou de soltar-se e empurrar o garoto porta à fora.

- Você! – Afirmou, trancando a porta o mais rápido possível. - Mas...

Na verdade eu... Eu não tava pensando isso. ù-ú# - Foi boba. Quis falar a verdade – ou pelo menos parte dela – e acabou por se esquecer da carta na manga do garoto curioso.

**Alquimia**: Ele bateu uma das mãos na outra e as colocou contra a porta, o que instantaneamente, junto à um brilho azulado, fez um enorme buraco no meio desta. - Pensava o que então? – Disse com um ar sarcástico, entrando novamente no quarto, pelo buraco que havia feito na porta.

- WAAAAH! VOCÊ VAI CONSERTAR ISSO! METIDO! – Debruçou-se de costas em sua prateleira, pegou todas as ferramentas que ali estavam e as arremessou contra o garoto, como se este fosse um simples alvo prestes à levar flechadas. Flechadas certeiras. Ele desviou te quase todas as ferramentas. **(E eu disse** **QUASE todas as ferramentas)** Mas uma o atingiu, certeira, fria, forte e direta. Bem no meio do nariz de Edward. Era a **(magnífica)** chave inglesa.

Edward estatelou-se dolorido no chão. – ARGH! SUA GROSSA! – esfregava o nariz que já estava uma cachoeira de sangue.

- Isso é para você aprender a deixar de ser metido e me deixar em paz quando eu peço, porque se você tivesse saído quando eu mandei, nada disso teria aconteci... – Winry falou tanto que mais uma vez distraiu-se, o que deu tempo o suficiente para que Edward se colocasse à postos dela.

**Alquimia:** Mais uma vez bateu uma das mãos na outra, e desta vez as pressionou contra a parede, uma mão à cada lado de Winry. Acompanhada novamente do brilho, uma grade de cimento saiu da parede e formou-se em volta da menina, a deixando aprisionada e sem total saída.

- Eu já te disse. – Suspirou e fechou os olhos, como se já estivesse com a paciência esgotada. – Você não vai sair daí até me dizer o que se passava nessa sua cabecinha oca.

- "Ai meu Deus, agora sim eu estou com problemas"

Não vou né? Bom, eu... Eu só estava pensando em... Ahn... Você D

- Não me diga, Winry!?! Eu percebi quando escutei os insultos à minha

altura que você berrava. ¬¬'

- Ahh, tá... Bom, já posso ir? x

- O que você acha?

- Acho que... A.. ACHO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ LINDO!! PRONTO! ÒÓ

ME TIRA DAQUI OU TE MATO QUANDO SAIR! – Berrou desesperada a garota, que nessas alturas era mais semelhante à um tomate maduro e nervoso ambulante, do que com uma humana.

- NANI? Lindo? – Estava abismado, mal se mexia, não piscava, nem respirava direito. A única coisa que conseguiu foi desfazer sua alquimia, deixando a garota livre outra vez.

- AAAAHHHH – Ela saiu voando quarto a fora, tropeçou na escada, desceu em cambalhotas, se estatelou no chão, levantou cambaleante, correu mais um pouco, deu de cara na porta, chutou, quase quebrou o dedo, berrou, abriu a porta e saiu correndo.

O nariz sangrava mas ela quase não sentia nada, além do coração que batia a mil. A pobre criatura chegava a tremer. Como conseguiu falar e pensar uma coisa dessas sobre o melhor amigo? Não sabia. Apenas correu o máximo que pode para o mais longe de casa possível.

ME ESPERE PARA O JANTAR VOVÓ, VOU DAR UMA VOLTA! – Ela berrou às pressas, desaparecendo da visão da avó, que nem conseguiu entender o que se passava.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

- Mas... O quê...? – O garoto loiro finalmente assimilou o que se passava, e foi descendo a escada com o corpo duro. Ao menos conseguia se mover, depois do choque. Passou pela porta, estava se direcionando para o mesmo caminho que Winry fizera.

- Vou dar uma banda por aí, velha caduca. Me espere para o jantar.

- Se continuar me tratando assim, é melhor que vá comer grama,

aqui não terá jantar para você. – Disse indiferente e provocante como sempre.

Ele não deu ouvidos à velha cad... Digo, ele não deu ouvidos à vovó e continuou seu caminho, seguindo os passos de Winry e até agora tentando entender o que aconteceu.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Winry estava atirada na grama do lugar mais escondido que conseguiu

achar em Resembool. O que, aliás, a estava preocupando, pois se tinha

um lugar que Edward conhecia bem, era aquele. Um terreno cercado, perto

do laguinho.

Costumavam passar os dias lá, brincando e se divertindo...

Eles dois e Alphonse sempre descansavam e olhavam o pôr-do-sol escora

dos na cerca. Eram mesmo bons aqueles tempos... Mas, melhor ainda, era

ficas assim, tanto tempo com o Ed e... EI! O que ela estava pensando,

de novo? Não conseguia tirar aquele tipo de pensamento da cabeça?

Edward, Edward, Edward. Desde que eles chegaram, ela só pensava nele.

Edward! AAAHH! Por que não pensava em algo mais útil até para si mesma?

Como... MECÂNICA! Sim, mecânica!

Sentou-se em pernas-de-índio e começou a contar, tudo que ela gostava na mecânica.

- Vamos ver... Meu trabalho! Meu trabalho de protética. Automails!

Automails, lindos, cheirosos, geladinhos -

Minhas obras de arte o. A melhor de todas foi a do Edwa... AHH DROGA!

Estou pensando nele de novo T-T'. O que está acontecendo com você,

Winry?

- Posso dar a minha opinião? – Disse a voz que ela menos queria ouvir nesse momento. Era a voz que menos e mais queria ouvir, aliás. Ah, seu coração estava confuso demais pra classificar o que era bom e o que era ruim naquele momento.

- Não, não pode T-T – Disse manhosa.

- Tuudo bem, pode continuar a falar sozinha sobre mim. Não vou atrapalhar em nada – Disse deitando-se na grama. Fitava o céu enquanto Winry o encarava pensativa.

- "Como ele consegue estar assim, tão sério e calmo, me vendo tão

confusa, e nesse conflito? Mas que garoto implicante Ò-ó... Preciso acabar logo com isso"

Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui, afinal? Não pode me deixar em paz

nem por um segundo que seja? Não vê que estou muito ocupada... Pensando

em... **Automails**? – O ênfase na palavra "automails" chegou a dar medo em si mesma. Nunca havia mentido tanto em sua vida.

- Quis dizer, no **meu** automail? – Deu um grande ênfase também, rebatendo o da menina em uma briguinha de ênfases. **(Criativa, não/ Vocês: Vá se catar/ Eu: xD)**

- ... Tá. Qual o problema em pensar no melhor amigo? Han? Está

pensando que eu estaria pensando mais do que na nossa amizade? É?

SUA MENTE É POLUÍDA, EDWARD Ò-ó "Ufa, que desculpa u-u'" – Mentia, mentia, mentia. Fazia de tudo para escapar daquela situação.

Edward levantou-se na hora, indignado. Uma veia lhe saltára na cabeça.

- O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM A MINHA MENTE É POLUÍDA?

QUEM É QUE ESTAVA BERRANDO NO QUARTO E DEPOIS NEM QUERIA DIZER SOBRE

O QUÊ? VOCÊ QUE ESTAVA PENSANDO COISAS DEMAIS E AGORA QUER COLOCAR

A CULPA EM MIM U-Ú. APROVEITADORA DE SITUAÇÕES!

- COMO É? APROVEITADORA? EU? GRRRRRRRRRR... EDWARD Ù-Ú...

- O que é? Vai me bater? ¬¬

- Vou ò.ó

- .-.'

- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH SEU IDIOTA, BAKA, ESTÚPIDO, POR QUE É

QUE EU AINDA PERCO MEU TEMPO PENSANDO EM VOCÊ? - Disse correndo atrás

do garoto, desesperada para acertar umas boas chavadas na cabeça dele.

Afinal, ela não o deu permissão para invadir seus pensamentos. Quem ele

pensa que é para a atordoar tanto? Não poderia descansar dele nem mais em seus sonhos? Não, tinha alguma coisa errada...

- BAN BAN BAN BAN - O barulho da chave ecôou por todos os lugares

de Resembool.

Winry sentia-se um pouco culpada por estar batendo com tanta ferocidade no garoto. A verdade é que ela não estava mais nem aí para seus xingamentos. Queria espancá-lo por não sair de sua cabeça, por não a deixar respirar, por não a deixar pensar um segundo em outra coisa que não fosse ele. Era esse o motivo da raiva.

Winry nunca havia se apaixonado antes... Era estranho pra ela sentir isso. Não estava assimilando direito. Não entendia, simplesmente não entendia. Achava que era culpa de Edward, afinal, dela não era...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! MALUCA! O QUE FOI QUE EU TE FIZ?

- VOCÊ... - Winry desfez a face irritada na mesma hora. É, realmente

a culpa não era dele. Edward não havia feito nada para ela. A culpa não era dele se era ela que não conseguia pensar em mais nada, só nele... ela

só pensava nele. Ah! Mas a culpa também não era dela, e tinha que ser

de alguém, portanto, como ELE era quem invadia os seus pensamentos, então ELE é que deveria levar a culpa. Mas... Como explicar isso pra ele?

O que uma pessoa em sã consciência pensaria ao ouvir a conclusão confusa dela? "Você está apaixonada por mim, Winry". Era isso que Edward diria... Não, ele não podia dizer isso!!! Mas... E se ele estivesse...

E se ele estivesse certo? Será que ela estava **mesmo** apaixonada pelo

melhor amigo? NÃO! NÃO -

NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

- Não o que, sua maluca? Ò-ó

- NÃO ESTOU PARA PAPO! ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – A menina tentou correr, mas mais uma vez foi presa:

**Alquimia:** Dessa vez, Edward usou e abusou de sua alquimia. Winry não sairia dali mesmo, pois Edward havia criado um muro enorme, de quatro paredes em volta da menina.

A prendeu e foi até ela, que tentava fugir dele de qualquer jeito, como se Edward fosse um terrorista. Estava **COMPLETAMENTE** fora da casinha.

- Por que está fugindo de mim, Winry? O que eu fiz dessa vez? - ele falava calmo, não estava irritado. Mas não a deixaria sair dalí

sem antes lhe explicar o que estava se passando em sua cabeça. Não voltou para Resembool em busca de mais problemas, e sim de descanço. E acima de tudo, queria matar a saudade da menina. Que moral tinha isso se ela fugia dele? Nenhuma. Não, não a deixaria sair. Ele ia entender o que estava acontecendo, ahh se ia.

- Ai... Me solta Edward, me deixa ir!

- Winry, não estou te fazendo nenhuma pergunta mortal, só quero

saber porque foge de mim!

- P...Porque eu... Eu estou... - Aquilo estava a matando por

dentro. Não tinha batidas cardíacas o suficiente para dizer que havia

se apaixonado por ele. Epa! Espera aí um pouquinho. Havia se apaixonado

por ele? Ahhhh! Ótimo! Agora sim ela estava feita. Apaixonada pelo cara

mais baka da face da terra! E pior ainda. Seu melhor amigo!!! Ele nunca

mais a olharia nos olhos depois dessa... O que fazer?

Ele a tirou de seus pensamentos, perguntando mais uma vez - Winry, o que está acontecendo com você? Cadê suas brigas idiotas, hãn?

Era agora, depois era só fugir

- EDWARD, EU ME AP... - Não conseguia

- Você se...?

- Não consigo falar assim, me solta um poquinho...

Edward: soltou a mão da menina, mas ao invéz de a segurar pelo pulso,

fez de sí mesmo uma grade. Colocou suas mãos no muro, e se plantou

na frente da menina, sem deixar um espacinho que fosse para que ela

fugisse. Sentia-se como se fosse um militar cuidando de um criminoso

perigoso.

Winry podia sentir a respiração de Edward, o que só piorava a situação horrível em que se encontrava. Com ele alí, tão perto, sentia era vontade de ela mesma agarrar-se à ele, beijá-lo, fizesse o que fosse, mas queria estar assim com ele. Uma vez na vida que fosse. Ela realmente estava perdida.

Perdidamente apaixonada. Mas nem a apaixonada, não faria isso de forma alguma, nem que fosse seu último dia na face da terra. Ao invéz disso, achava ainda mais tentador dar uma de avestruz e enfiar a cara na areia.

- Está melhor assim, para você?

- Winry não respondeu, e mantia os olhos fixos em algum ponto no horizonte, só não queria mirar os olhos do amigo **(se é que ainda podia**

**considerá-lo apenas um amigo em seu coração)** -

- Vou considerar isso um sim.

Ele mais uma vez não obteve resposta.

Levou sua mão até o queixo da menina, e levantou seu rosto, de maneira que ficasse cara-a-cara com ela, e a obrigando a fitá-lo os olhos.

- Sentiu seu coração parar, depois explodir, e ter as migalinhas esmagadas. O que faria? Se falasse, ia gaguejar. Não queria pagar esse mico, não em um momento como esse. Já não agüentava mais. Simplesmente

aproximou seu rosto ao do garoto, colando seus lábios aos dele. Começara um beijo confuso, apaixonado, medroso... Um misto! **( OMG, OMG, OMG! Eu estou chorando enquanto escrevo isso. Aiai, é tããão mágico ¬)**

- Edward arregalou os olhos ao se dar por sí. Estava beijando a

melhor amiga. E o pior, nem queria parar. Mas ele não podia ficar assim

muito tempo, se não quisesse ser assassinado por uma chave inglesa.

Bom. Não se importava mais**(Não exatamente, mas realmente, não queria levar uma chavada, acreditem xD)**. Depois ele se virava. Mas agora tinha que aproveitar aquilo que sempre quis fazer. Afinal, depois de beijá-lo, a menina com toda a certeza desse mundo, iria o matar a porradas. PORRADAS, sem dó nem piedade... Fazer o que, né?

- Feixou os olhos, levou as mãos até a cintura da menina, e continuou

o beijo, que custou a terminar. E ele acreditava que não terminaria

tão sedo, se não fosse a maldita**(GRR, maldita ò.o)** falta de fôlego.

"AONDE EU ENFIO A MINHA CARA?" - Pensava uma histérica Winry, enquanto

encarava o amigo novamente com aquele olhar de "eu ví o capeta"

- "Meu Deus, eu beijo tão mal assim**(É ÓBVIO QUE NÃÃÃ0!)**?!?" - Se encolheu um pouco, esperando pela hora de sua morte sua morte.

Esperou, esperou, e nada... E agora? Qual seria a próxima loucura de

Winry?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Depoimento do capítulo: Olá criançada! Hoje a Xuxa vai falar de como é lindo se apaixonar! **

**- Vocês tacam-me tomates**

**Gomenasai ò.o'''**

**Okay, okay. Me desculpem por tantas interferências no meio da fic, mas eu não podia deixar passar em branco o Ed achando que beija mal né? Por favor, tenham santa paciência u.u'**

**Que mais? Ahhn... Ah, como eu disse, ia passar do "ar de velho sábio" para "extremamente exagerada nas cenas engraçadas"**

**É, e eu cumpri. Desculpem se estou fazendo o Ed exagerado demais, mas é difícil interpretar esse jeito perfeito dele u.u'**

**E devo lembrar que é minha primeira fic que passou da fase "protótipo", então, deixem os tomates para a próxima, por favor.**

**Reviews do bem e dumaw sempre ajudam, heim? ;D**

**Ahhhh!, e antes que vocês achem que eu estou indo embora, se ferraram, pq eu sempre volto xD. Agora é rapidinho, só queria deixar uma palavrinha para as meninas que comentaram!**

**Hikari Sango: Haa! Brigada tia ****xDD. Eu escrevo melhor que você? Ah, ta. Não sou eu que tenho que ficar corrigindo seus erros de português xD. Mas, obrigada -**

**Fabiii-chan: Nyaaa!! Arigatooooou!!! Eu achava que ninguém fosse gostar dos meus comentários chatos no meio da fic, pq eu fico o TEMPO TODO fazendo xD. Que bom que gostou, no terceiro cap. Vou fazer uns especiais pra vc 8D**

**Aislyn Rockbell: Uia! Vc acha difícil acreditar? Eu acho difícil ler essa budega aqui xD. Sobre as férias do Ed, nossa. Vão ser as férias mais tumultuadas que você vai ver na vida xDDDDD.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Era isso gente, brigada pelas reviews kawaiizudas x3. Próximos capítulos vão ser feitos com carinhos pra vocês!! **

**Kissus, kissus**

**Winry-chan.**


	3. No meio do nada

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Legendas:**

_blablabla – Flashback_

"blablabla" – pensamentos

**(blabla) – comentários felizes da autora no meio da fic. (Adoro fazer isso)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Cap 3 - No meio do nada**

_Capítulo em homenagem a minha best Warukyure x3_

_Aishiteru Waru \o_

O silêncio predominava. Edward não piscava e Winry parecia um morango muito maduro de tão vermelha que estava. Edward não pensava em mais nada a não ser quanto tempo levaria para ganhar alta no hospital. Depois de umas poucas 50 chavadas na cabeça, ele poderia acabar em coma. Como continuaria sua jornada em coma!?!?

- Winry... – Talvez até ficar em coma fosse melhor que aquele silêncio horrível. Quanto mais rápido fosse, melhor.

E ela até tentou levantar a cabeça para encará-lo, mas não conseguiu. Bem pelo contrário, a menina escondeu o rosto, e no máximo conseguiu emitir um "Hum?" para o garoto.

- Errr... Não é nada... Nada, quer dizer... Bem... – Não tinha o que falar, e se optasse pelo seu "lado" rude naquela hora, poderia acabar magoando a menina. Não queria isso. Se magoasse Winry naquele momento, sabia que isso sim, seria pior que uma seqüência de chavadas.

Ele pensou demais. Até aí a menina já havia se virado e saído correndo novamente, o mais rápido que pode, e para o mais longe possível.

- "Não tenho aonde me esconder, não sei o que fazer... WINRY SUA IDIOTA! NÃO PODIA TER SE SEGURADO? ELE É SEU MELHOR AMIGO! TONTA, TONTA, TONTA! NÃO PODIA TER SE APAIXONADO POR QUALQUER OUTRO? PELO PRIMEIRO MENDIGO QUE VISSE NA ESQUINA? TINHA QUE SER LOGO O EDWARD?" – Ainda perdida em seus pensamentos, começou a correr mais de vagar, quando percebeu que o loiro não havia a seguido.

- O Edward.. – Mencionou em um daqueles suspiros que vem lá de dentro da alma, enquanto sentava-se debaixo de uma árvore enorme. Bufava, havia corrido tanto que até lhe faltou ar.

- Ah, que ótimo! Agora devo estar parecendo uma maníaca, maluca, sem parafusos, esquisita... Aliás, eu sou mesmo tudo isso e ainda por cima fico falando sozinha! ARGH! EU TÔ FALANDO SOZINHA DE NOVO!!! Vou parar de falar sozinha ù-ú. De agora em diante eu não vou mais falar sozinha e... eu continuo falando sozinha TT...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Estava em silêncio por alguns minutos, que mais lhe pareciam horas. Não conseguia conter seu nervosismo. O que será que Edward estava pensando? Queria ter idéia do que fazer, saber como ira o encarar depois dessa. SE ia o encarar, SE ia conseguir. . Será que ela podia pegar carona com algum estudante e ir parar numa praia deserta? Ou melhor, subir em algum caminhão até ir parar no México! Ahá, essa era a idéia perfeita! Mas já estava escurecendo, e a menina prometeu voltar para o jantar. Tinha que ir. Tentou se levantar, mas as pernas ainda fraquejavam. Mal conseguiu se levantar, quem dera caminhar. Deu alguns passos tortos quando percebeu que não fazia a mínima idéia de aonde havia parado. Era um lugar totalmente deserto**(perfeito, é mais perto que o México)**, cheio de árvores enormes como aquela e frio. Estava muito frio.

- Ai Deus, e agora, aonde é que eu fui me meter?

Havia corrido tanto que acabou se perdendo em um terreno ou alguma floresta qualquer e abandonada

- Vovó deve estar preocupada e o Ed já deve ter chegado... "O que será que o Ed tá pensando?" AAAAI, NÃO É HORA PRA PENSAR NISSO Ò-Ó. Deu-se por si e começou a caminhar, mas estava muito escuro e ela não enxergava muita coisa. Acabou tropeçando e caindo morro abaixo. Um morro enorme, e ela nem sabia que havia um morro alí

- Aiii... Minhas costas T-T – Disse estirada no chão. Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguia se mexer. Havia deslocado algum nervo ou talvez a própria perna em si. – Meu santo Deus, por que é que eu só me dou mal?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Na casa dos Rockbell, um loiro baixinho **( Já sei, já sei, "QUEM AQUI É TÃO BAIXO QUE NÃO DÁ PARA ENXERGAR NEM COM UMA LUPA? EU NÃO SOU BAIXINHO COISA NENHUMA!!!!")** estava atirado no sofá, pensando na vida.

"Winry... apaixonada por... Mim? Certo, até o Alphonse sempre soube que eu gosto dela.." – Pensou corando um puco - "Mas... ELA gosta de mim também? Será que essa menina andou fumando?" – Pensava antes de ser arrancado de seus pensamentos pelo irmão mais novo, Alphonse.

- Nii-san, a vovó e eu estamos um pouco preocupados. A Winry ainda não voltou. E você tinha saído atrás dela, não tinha? O que aconteceu? Cadê ela?

- Agora sim o mais velho Elric estava corado. - N..Não saí atrás dela, só estava dando uma volta por aí. Não sei aonde ela está, e nem quero saber u-ú – Mentiu, arrogante.

Vovó Pinako entrou na sala, rudemente intrometendo-se na conversa - Olha aqui anão, preciso da sua ajuda. Sei muito bem que você estava com a Winry, você nunca conseguiu mentir pra mim. Agora, vá JÁ procurá-la! Ò-ó

- Não vou u-ú – Como sempre, retrucante.

- Ótimo, sem jantar, café, ou qualquer alimento para você.

- Ahhh, sabe, eu estava com uma vontaaade de sair e pegar um ar... Quem sabe eu não encontro a Winry por aí, né? - Sorriu amarelo, o danado.

- Bem coisa do nii-san... -.- - Resmungou, um pouco irritado com o jeito bobo do irmão.

- É, né? Vai logo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Edward caminhava por tudo, já era tarde da noite, estava frio, e nada da Winry. Ele já havia voltado pra casa 5 vezes para saber se ela tinha voltado. Não tinha. Já havia passado pelo local do bei... Pelo local das brincadeiras de infância, o cercado, as árvores, o lago, tudo. Só faltava subir aquele morrão deserto no fim da cidade. Bom, lá foi ele. Subiu, subiu, subiu, subiu... Quando chegou no topo, estava deserto. Só haviam árvores enormes, e era tudo o que ele conseguia enxergar. Caminhou um pouco mais para frente e... ZUUUP, caiu. Era um penhasco do morro. A queda foi amortecida, havia caído em cima de algo macio.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIII!!! - Gritou a "coisa macia" em que ele havia "aterrissado".

- NANI?? O QUE É VOCÊ? OLHA QUE EU TÔ ARMADO HEIM! –

**Alquimia: Fez de seu Automail uma espécie de espada de curto alcance. **

- Sô eu seu estúpido! – Gritou extremamente furiosa a voz de uma garota.

- Wi...WINRY? O-O

- Não, a tia Joséfa. ¬¬'

- ... Eu tava te procurando. Porque não foi pra casa sua idiota? O que está fazendo aqui? – Disse substituindo a face assustada por uma séria, e um pouco aliviada também.

Mas Winry não respondeu. Queria se levantar, sair dalí, mas sua perna direita não se movia. Soltou um baixo grunhido de dor, e até tentou esconder a situação em que se encontrava, mas ele escutou

- Edward: O que foi? Se machucou? - fazia-se de indiferente, mas estava fracassando nesta sua ação

- N..não é nada... – Não o encarou.

- É a perna? O que aconteceu? Não minta para mim, Winry. – Insistiu o garoto, que agora estava sério, aparentemente preocupado

- É... Eu me machuquei, tropecei morro abaixo enquanto estava correndo de vo... - tampou a boca, boba

- Entendi... É uma idiota mesmo. Vem, já tá ficando tarde e aqui é perigoso. - Caminhou até a menina e a pegou nos braços

- Hã... HÃ? ME SOLTA, ME SOLTA EU VOU SOZINHA, AHHH! – Disse quase que literalmente morrendo de vergonha. No mínimo um ataque. Nem parecia a velha Winry de sempre. Mas ele não se importou, sabia o motivo.

- Fica quieta. Dessa vez não estou pedindo, estou exigindo. E não venha discutir comigo, vou te levar para casa. Entendeu?

- Winry calou-se na hora. Estava prestes a juntar as mãos e rezar para que sua perna sarasse. Ao mesmo tempo que estava quase derretendo no colo do Edward -... – "Como ele é forte... Aiai -... EI! Winry ò-ó" – Voltaram as caretas.

- Você anda fazendo muitas caretas ultimamente, o que é que tem de errado? Por acaso estou com cara de palhaço?

Winry já não sabia mais aonde enfiar a cara. Segurou o sobretudo do garoto e escondeu o rosto, escorando-o em seu peito. Ele boiou "-". Como assim? Ao invés da menina reagir com brigas e xingamentos, estava se acolhendo ali com/à ele? Realmente queria chegar logo em casa para pesquisar e revirar o quarto da menina. Qual seria a droga que a amiga boba estava usando? Será que algum amigo havia a dito para experimentar e ela acabou se viciando? Como era inocente a coitada...

- Não, eu não estou usando nenhuma droga. – Disse, praticamente que lendo seus pensamentos.

- "HÃN?" Ma...Mas eu não disse nada u-ú

- Mas pensou.

- E não me culpe. Olha só para você. ¬¬

- Se não me quer aqui pode me largar no chão, eu vou sozinha.

- Nesse estado? Duvido.

- É, nesse estado. E tem mais, se você me odeia tanto assim, porque se preocupou em vir me procurar? Ò-ó

- Eu não me preocupei. Só vim para não ficar sem jantar. Se é que ainda tem jantar.

- ...Só... Por isso? - Apertou as mãos no sobretudo tentando se esconder o máximo que podia .

- Que é? Achou que eu me importava com você? Haha. ¬¬

- Tentou se segurar, mas não agüentou. Edward sentiu sua camiseta um pouco molhada. Levantou o rosto da menina e o viu cheio de lágrimas

- MAS POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ CHORANDO?? – Berrou nervoso, sentindo uma pontada no coração ao ver a menina assim. Não suportava ver Winry triste por sua causa, mas não sabia como a tratar e nunca soube.

- N..não é nada. Entr... Entrou um cisco. – Soluçava ela.

- Essa é velha. O que foi, Winry?

Ela não tinha mais desculpas, cansou de mentir. Ia falar a verdade, o que mais tinha para esconder dele?

- É... É você.

- EU? O que foi que eu te fiz dessa vez?

- Você é um grosso! NUNCA SE IMPORTA COM NINGUÉM, SÓ COM SEUS PROBLEMAS, RECUPERAR O CORPO DO ALPHONSE, VOCÊ SABIA QUE... VOCÊ SABIA QUE EU TAMBÉM EXISTO??

- Ele paralisou na hora

- ... Me... Me desculpa... – Disse ela percebendo a coisa horrível que acabara de falar. Mal acreditava que aquelas palavras haviam saído de sua boca.

- Não... Você está certa. Alphonse e seu corpo são importantes pra mim e eu realmente tenho muitos problemas. Mas, Winry, eu sei que você existe. Cada momento que eu estou na central, estou pensando em você, com saudade de você. Só você não sabe.

- Ela se assustou e nem tentou esconder. Arregalou**(leiam, esbugalhou) **os olhos o máximo que conseguiu. - O..quê... O que foi que você disse?

- Eu acho que você foi a única até agora que não percebeu o quanto eu... - parou, olhou para cima e voltou a caminhar

- Você o quê?

- Aonde nós estamos, Winry?

- Eles olharam pro lado. Mais e mais árvores. Não tinha idéia de aonde estavam. -

- Err... Bem... Pensei que você soubesse ù-u'

- Não sei.

- Nem eu c-c

- Edward suspirou - Já está tarde. Vamos dormir aqui hoje e amanhã eu dou um jeito. E você também vai poder caminhar sozinha. – Disse a colocando no chão, escorada em uma árvore, e escorando-se em uma também.

- AHN? DORMIR AQUI? SOZINHA? NO FRIO? PIROU?

- Eu sou ninguém?

- Não o.o

- Então você não irá dormir sozinha.

- Na..nani? Ahn... Err... Tá... Mas ainda tá frio u-u

- Ele a puxou em um abraço forte.

- Assim está melhor? Ela ficou um tempo quieta. Não disse nada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então fique sossegada. Não vou te soltar assim tão cedo.

- Winry agora não estava vermelha **(achava que não, pelo menos.)** mas seu coração batia forte. Batia MUITO forte. Ele sentiu as batidas e a olhou divertido

- Está nervosa? Ou é vergonha? - riu. -

- Na... Não é nada disso u-u... só tenho medo... medo do escuro "ARGH, QUE DESCULPA BESTA X-X"

- Ah. Não se preocupe, o escuro tem medo de mim.

- Ela calou a boca e tratou de aproveitar aquele momento. Não era sempre que dormia abraçada com Edward. Aliás, ela nunca havia dormido abraçada com ele o.o. Só quando pequenos, costumavam acampar no quintal de casa, e dormiam os três, ela, Alphonse e ele. Mas... Ah, mas agora era diferente e fazia também muito tempo. NAQUELE tempo ela mal sabia o que era amor e não sabia também que estava apaixonada por Edward. Ela se lembrou que sempre que dormia do lado dele, abraçava ele ou qualquer outra coisa, sentia-se muito feliz. Mas achava que era normal, afinal, eram amigos, não eram? Oras bolas. Bom. Agora ela sabia o porquê. Certo, não iría conseguir dormir. Mas poderia entrar em seus sonhos e pensamentos. Não queria falar mais nada, estava com medo de começar a brigar com ele de novo, logo, tendo que se separar dele. E, ahh. Ele era tão quentinho -. Em um ato subconsciente, o envolveu com os braços e fechou os olhos. Ele obviamente notou, e até se envergonhou. Mas não fez nada mais além de encostar sua cabeça à dela, e observar as estrelas. Ele não tinha muito tempo. Já haviam se passado dias, e em breve ele teria que voltar para a central. Queria abandonar tudo. Mas sempre que pensava nisso, via Alphonse sorrindo em sua mente. Queria poder realmente vê-lo sorrir, e por mais que quisesse, não podia abandonar seu irmão por um amor... Mas poderia só aproveitar um pouquinho mais os dias que lhe restavam. Tratou de apagar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, e nem que fosse só por aquela noite, pensar na vida, na Winry, e matar as saudades. E assim fez. -

- Winry...

- Hum?

- O que eu queria te dizer, era que só você...

- ...

- Só você não percebeu ainda que eu te amo. E eu sempre te amei. - a abraçou e colocou um dedo, selando seus lábios que já estavam se abrindo pra falar alguma bobagem desesperada de novo - Não fala nada não. Não dessa vez. – Fechou os olhos e aproximou seu rosto ao dela. Que por acaso fez o mesmo, colando os lábios um ao outro. – **(beijinho x3)**

**Eeeeee! Depoimento(ou nota, que seja) do capítulo! xD. Ahhhn... O que dizer...? xD**

**Ahh, eu continuo exagerando, né? Eu sei, eu sei u-u.**

**Sobre quantos capítulos a fic vai ter(se é que alguém se interessa em saber isso), ainda não faço a mínima idéia! Queria que fossem 4, mas, pelo jeito, não vai rolar xD. Talvez vá 5 mesmo.**

**Ahhn, que mais? Ahhh!! Esse capítulo além de ser em homenagem a Waru, tbm foi editado especialmente pra minha mana picolé de laranja, Mylle! xD.**

**Não sei se ta muito bom, mas espero que vocês gostem, meninas!**

**- E vocês também, amados leitores 8D. E não esqueçam da review do bem e dumaw x3**

**Kissus, kissus**

**Winry-chan**


	4. Acima de tudo eu

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Legendas:**

_blablabla – Flashback_

"blablabla" – pensamentos

**(blabla) – comentários felizes da autora no meio da fic. (Adoro fazer isso)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Capítulo em homenagem à uma amiga muito querida, Sakura-chan, que teve que agüentar a minha demora para postar esse capítulo. xD_

**Cap 3 – Acima de tudo...**

Já era manhã, e nada dos dois. Alphonse já estava nervoso, e ficando levemente irritante. Pinako então, nem se fala. Além de nervosa, tinha que agüentar a ansiedade do mais novo Elric, o que a estava deixando mais rabugenta do que o normal.

- ACALME-SE, ALPHONSE!

- Mas... Mas... Pinako obaa-san!!!

- Eles vão voltar. Que tal você parar de ficar me atormentando a paciência e ir procurá-los?

– Disse a velha senhora tragando seu cachimbo várias e várias vezes seguidas, como um impulso de nervosismo. Alphonse saiu porta à fora nervoso e impaciente, e pôs-se a correr pelos arredores à procura dos dois. Ele passou assim como Edward por todos os lugares imagináveis, e inimagináveis também **(Exemplo, ele procurou os dois até embaixo de um carro velho)**.

Finalmente o garoto encontrou-se próximo ao penhasco/lomba/morro e desceu-o segurando-se em pequenas pedras presas para não escorregar... Em vão.

- BAAAAAAAAAAAM – Ecoou o som por dentro de todas as árvores ali presentes, o que fez certos orbes dourados abrirem-se assustados e atentos.

- O que houve, Edo? – Disse a menina de cabelos em pé, que encontrava-se em um sono tão profundo e pesado que não pudera ouvir nem ao estrondo barulho de alguns segundos atrás.

- Você não ouviu nada, Winry? - Disse o loiro extremamente assustado com a surdez da menina.

- Ouvi o quê?

- Esqueça. – Levantou-se com cuidado para não pisar na menina estirada ao chão – Venha, vamos indo.

- Mas já? – Disse como se fosse um absurdo, o que fez o loiro tomar o tom avermelhado quase sempre presente ao lado dela quando não estão em brigas. - É claro que já. Vamos deixar o Aru e aquela velha chata preocupados, sua boba.

- Mas já me tratando assim, Edward? - Indignou-se

- Tratar como se não assim? – Fingiu.

- O que aconteceu com o Edo apaixonado de ontem? - Sorriu enfrentativa a garota que esperava uma reação carinhosa novamente por parte do loiro, que ainda avermelhado deu de ombros e a puxou pelos braços, forçando-a à ficar de pé.

- Sua perna está melhor?

- Está, seu grosso... - Ele levou as mãos ao encontro das da menina, e começou à caminhar, sem dizer mais nada. Winry silenciou-se também, reconhecendo isso como um ato carinhoso do loiro temperamental de sempre.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

- Ai.. Aonde eu estou? – Olhava em volta a armadura curiosa – Isso aqui ainda é em Resembool? **(Olha que divertido, o Aru aqui é péssimo em Geografia, puxou à escritora. xD)** – Levantou-se e pôs-se a caminhar na mesma direção em que o irmão e a amiga haviam passado a noite.

_- "_Que coisa, nii-san. Você só se mete em encrenca mesmo. E ainda leva Winry-san junto. Quando eu te encontrar, é bom que tenha uma boa explicação." – Meditava Alphonse, a fim de dar uma boa bronca no irmão mais velho, que nunca deixara de ser o mesmo irresponsável garoto de sua vida inteira. E era verdade, Edward sabe ser sério quando quer, mas na maioria das vezes é um garoto muito infantil, e irresponsável ao máximo.

" _- Nii-san!!! Nii-san, cadê você??? – Choramingava a criança desesperada, procurando o irmão mais velho. – Nii-san, isso não tem graça!!! Já se passaram duas horas, acabou a brincadeira! Nii-saaaan! _

_- Edward acordara faz alguns minutos e ainda estava raciocinando o porquê de estar deitado num canto do armário de seu quarto. Havia escondido-se do irmão em uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde e acabara por dormir por simples duas horas deixando o irmão sozinho à sua procura, pois a mãe havia saído à compromissos e voltava para o jantar._

_- NII-SAAAAAAAN – berrava choroso – Nii-san!!..."_

"Grrr... Aquele nii-san!! Irresponsável!!!" – Alphonse traumatizado.

- ARU!!! – Berrou a loira. – Levantou os "olhos" para ver o que acontecia e encontrou Winry correndo em sua direção, e que agora era ela, que por sua vez trazia Edward arrastado pelas mãos dadas. – O que está fazendo aqui?? – Disse sorrindo, até ter o encontro de mãos arrancados por um ato rápido e nervoso de Edward.

- Nii-san...

- O quê?

- POR QUE VOCÊS NÃO VOLTARAM DE NOITE E DEIXARAM À MIM E A PINAKO OBAA-SAN PREOCUPADOS!?!?!? - Berrou um Alphonse furioso em meio a aliviado, que deu um tabefe na cabeça do irmão, sem querer forte demais, o que fez a pobre criatura estrambolhar-se no chão.

- WAAAAAAAH! ALPHONSE! VOCÊ É GRANDE E FORTE, SABIA??

- "Eu não sou deste tamanho porque quero. T-T"

- Err... Winry caiu de um barranco e estava muito tarde para traze-la machucada de volta.

- Ei!! Você caiu em cima de mim!! Se não fosse você minha perna poderia estar melhor ontem mesmo, seu metido! – Disse a loira barraqueira irritada por levar a culpa.

- Win..Winry!! - Rebateu o loiro sem palavras.

- Nii-san... – Disse com um ar surpreso – Você e a Winry-san passaram a noite **juntos** aqui? – A palavra "juntos" suou como uma facada no estômago do irmão mais velho, que automaticamente tornou-se uma pimenta irritada.

- EI!! JUNTOS!?! O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM ISSO?? – Balançava os braços, quase pulando em cima do irmão.

- Eu não interpretei as coisas assim, nii-san, mas já que você diz.. – Estaria sorrindo sem vergonha da cara do irmão neste momento, com certeza.

- A.. ALPH... – Foi interrompido por uma certa chave encravando em seu crânio. – Fique quieto se vai mentir ou falar bobagens... - Levou os orbes ao chão. - Vamos voltar logo... Aru.

- T...Tudo bem, Winry-san! – Disse o garoto levemente **(mentira, super. e-e)** assustado com a reação da garota devido à brincadeira, e afastando-se um pouco com medo de apanhar também. - Vamos lá, nii-san. - Incentivou o garoto com traumatismo craniano a levantar-se.

- Argh, esta maluca... – Resmungou com uma ponta de arrependimento por ter mentido pro irmão e ser um insensível com a garota, novamente.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

- Voltamos, Pinako obaa-san! – Anunciou Alphonse, contente, aliviando a velha senhora.

- Aonde o nanico metido havia se enfiado com a minha neta? Irresponsável!

- QUEM AQUI É DO TAMANHO DE UMA LARVA RECÉM NASCIDA, SUA VELHA IRRITANTE?... Tsc... Não meti em lugar nenhum... Er... Só nos perdemos. Só iss... – Foi empurrado para o lado pela garota que pôs-se à correr às escadas em direção ao quarto, trancando-se por lá.

- "Droga."

- "Ihh... Nii-san se encrencou de novo"

- "O que esse menino fez dessa vez??" Vá falar com ela. – Ordenou irritada, Pinako-san.

- Eu não tenho obrigação...

- Pelo amor do santo nii-san, dá pra esquecer o seu orgulho uma vez na vida? – Exaltou-se o irmão mais novo, o que assustou o mais velho Elric.

- A..Aru? Até você? - Sentindo-se a vítima. – Eu nem sou tão orgulhoso!!!

- VAI LOGO, NII-SAN! - Empurrou o garoto forte demais, novamente, fazendo-o quase dar de fucinho nas escadas.

- CUIDADO, ALPHONSE! – Cambaleou e segurou-se no corrimão.

- E... Nii-san...

- O quê?

- Aproveite e avise para a Winry-san que... Nós temos que partir hoje. – Edward parou no segundo degrau por alguns segundos e virou-se irritado para o irmão – É verdade... É hoje, temos que voltar... "Ela não vai me perdoar"

- É, nii-san... Vai lá. – Edward assentiu com a cabeça, e voltou a subir os degraus, depois pôs-se em direção ao quarto da menina, pousando a mão esquerda antes e bater na porta. Respirou fundo. – Winry? – Bateu três toques na porta.

- Preciso falar com você... Abre a porta. – Esperou por alguns minutos sem resposta e após um suspiro decepcionado, pronto a dar as costas e descer as escadas, viu a porta entreaberta.

- O que você quer?...

- E..eu... Er... – Lembrou-se que não tinha pensando em nada para falar. – Errrm...

- Se não é nada, me deixa. - Ela ia fechar a porta, mas o garoto segurou, como tinha feito no primeiro dia. – Winry, eu estou indo. Eu e Aru voltamos hoje à noite para a Central.

- Estremeceu. Esqueceu-se novamente que eles já teriam que voltar. – Mas... Passou tão rápi... – Silenciou-se, esquecendo também que estava de mal com o garoto.

- Eu sei... Winry... – Deixou-se calado por alguns minutos, e depois quebrou o silêncio – Nós voltaremos em breve, prometo. – Sorriu sem jeito.

- É mentira.

- Eu sei...

- Mas... Tudo bem... Só... Recupere os corpos... E volte pra ficar...

- ... – Não podia prometer isso.

- Vocês já vão indo para a estação...?

- Sim... Queremos chegar lá com tempo. – Ela abraçou-lhe com carinho – Eu vou sentir falta de vocês... De novo... - Ele separou-se do abraço e caminhou alguns passos para fora do quarto, procurando ficar o mais longe, ou não iria querer ir.

- Winry...

- Hm? – Disse chateada com a reação do loiro.

- Nós podemos demorar... Mas... Me prometa você uma coisa dessa vez.

- O quê?

- Não se esqueça... **Acima de tudo** eu...

- Você...?

- Ainda assim te amo. – Deu-lhe as costas e pôs-se a descer as escadas. A garota não falou nada, e nem correu atrás. Simplesmente fechou a porta do quarto, com um lindo sorriso estampado no rosto.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**N/A/Depoimento: xD**

**Aeeeww \o**

**Finalmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeente, acabei a fanfic! xDD**

**Gente, gomene pela demoraaaaaaa! .**

**Eu definitivamente não ando inspirada para EdoxWin, e nem me perguntem porque, isso me tira todo o orgulho de fanática pelo baixinho que eu tenho. – chora – **

**Mas, então. Acá estou com a fanfic pronta. Eu bem que pensei em fazer mais capítulos, mas tive que acabar logo, gentinha, ou ia me sacrificar aqui, não to conseguindo mesmo escrever. Mas, prometo que vou trazer umas fanfics EdoxWin traduzidas do francês, ta:D**

**Então é isso minha gente, e, um kissu grande pra você, Sakura-chan, que teve que esperar todo esse tempo pra ler esse cap. xDDD**

**Foi pra você, heim!**

**Kissus e já ne, minna!**

**Winry-chan**


End file.
